1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a flexible display, since a rigidity of a resin layer where a functional layer such as a pixel circuit and a color filter layer is formed is small, a manufacturing process is proceeded in a configuration where the resin layer that becomes a base material such as polyimide is disposed on a glass substrate.
Further, in a manufacturing process of a display device where a thin film transistor is formed on a glass substrate, it is known that glass substrates that are laminated to each other are scratched on the front side and the back side with a scribe cutter, and by asserting a stress on the scratched parts the glass substrates are cut into individual pieces of panel.
Note that JPH07-201279A describes a manufacturing method with high efficiency of a PDP substrate that provides a high quality display device with no variation in light emission luminance and an operation voltage.
Now, in the case where a substrate is cut into individual pieces of panel in a manufacturing process of a flexible display, as in the case of a display device where a thin film transistor is formed on a glass substrate, if one tries to cut the substrate after the substrate is scratched by a scribe cutter, the substrate can be hardly cut due to a high viscosity of the resin layer, and thus the yield is degraded.
Further, in the case where glass substrates are cut into pieces using a laser and a scribe cutter in a configuration where resin layers that work as two base materials supported by the glass substrates are laminated to each other, a sublimate arises from the resin layers due to an irradiation of the laser on the resin layers along a part to be cut for trimming, and this sublimate is reattached to the area around the cut part, which degrades the quality.